Bubbles and Geeks
by Wilia
Summary: A mixed bag of short Bits of story! Includes all sorts of genres and may involve either Ami or Zoicite, or both of them at any time.
1. A Model Professor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Ami! Over here!" Mina was waving frantically to grab Ami's attention.

In a college library. Wearing one of her more flamboyant fashion creations. Ami sighed and lifted a hand to let Mina know that she'd seen her. She wouldn't be Mina otherwise. Ami hiked her backpack further up her shoulder and nodded uncomfortably at the librarian's assistant who was currently giving her the stink eye. She arrived at the table and sat down quickly.

"Ami, you're going to thank me!" Mina crowed. Immediately, Ami felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Whenever her conversations with Mina began this way...

"Mina, _what_ am I going to thank you for?" she cautiously questioned.

Mina squirmed with excitement, purposely holding off in order to build the suspense. "We-ell, I found you a model for the portfolio you need to get together."

Ami didn't hide her surprise or her unease. Mina didn't miss either and her face fell. "Well, I just wanted to help. Did you already have someone lined up?"

"No," Ami admitted. "Thank you, Mina. I was having trouble finding someone that I hadn't worked with before."

Mina's bright smile returned and she nodded emphatically. She handed Ami a slip of paper with a room number on it. "We're going to meet the model here in about half an hour. He's still in class."

Ami froze. "H-he?" Just then Mina's phone rang and she peered at the caller ID before her face brightened.

"Hello? Art? Wait- what do you mean she lost the fabric? How do you lose fabric that I labelled myself, Art?" Mina sighed before putting the phone to her chest. "Ami, I have to go sort this out. You'll be fine, right? Just go to that room in half an hour." Without giving Ami a chance to answer otherwise, Mina swept out of the library, talking a mile a minute to Art. Not once did she notice the amount of glares and appreciative glances she garnered.

Ami sighed. She didn't envy whomever was on the other end of that mistake but she wasn't exactly happy to be in her current predicament either. She wasn't...good...with strange men she wasn't used to. Ami debated not going to meet this man but stopped before she began wasting time. Her sense of responsibility was stronger than her cowardice. She couldn't leave the guy hanging. She would just have to let him down gently.

* * *

Half an hour later, she was pacing in the empty classroom when a professor she recognized from the English department walked into the room. Ami had never actually taken a class with him but he'd always gotten rave reviews from everyone she knew that had taken a class with him. It was Professor Lawrence, right?

He noticed her and took off his glasses. "Hello!"

Ami furrowed her brow. "Are you here to meet someone about modelling?"

He nodded before putting his glasses on once more to peer at her. He was probably expecting someone like Mina, or Mina herself.

"Ah, yes. Then I'm at the right place?"

Ami nodded and opened her mouth to explain how she wouldn't be needing his help after all so sorry for the trouble, when he began removing clothing. He pulled off his sweater vest and began unbuttoning the dress shirt he had on underneath. Unsure what to do, Ami stepped towards him, hands held up to halt his progress.

_Hic!_

His hands paused on the next button.

_Hic! Hic!_

He looked down at Ami's burning face. "Are you all right?"

Ami nodded miserably. "I'll be fine, just please don't – _hic -_ remove anymore clothing. You – _hic _- really are quite attractive and nicely proportioned. I'm - _hic -_ certain you'll make a wonderful subject, I-"

He smiled and buttoned up his shirt once more before placing a hand on Ami's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Mina suggested that I do something to grab your attention. Fast." He certainly had her attention now, but he'd had it the minute he walked into the room. "I'm Zachary Lawrence and I leave myself in your hands."

"I'm – _hic – _Ami."

"Medical student extraordinaire. I _know _who you are, Little Miss."

_Hic!_

* * *

"Ami!"

Ami looked up at the sound of someone calling her name. She spotted Nate and Darien standing outside Zach's office. Ami smiled at the both of them. "What are you both doing here?"

"We just had lunch with a friend of ours. He's showing us his office." Nate replied before stepping forward to give her a hug. She gladly stepped into his embrace and then hugged Darien after.

"How are you, Ami?" Darien inquired.

She smiled up at him. "I'm all right, how are you?"

"He's fine and the two of them were just leaving," Zach interrupted, casually leaning against the doorframe of his office. Darien and Nate exchanged a glance, a look of understanding passing between them. Ami wondered what she'd just missed.

"All right then, we were just leaving. See you soon, Ames."

Ami smiled and waved goodbye to Darien and Nate. "Bye boys." In moments, the pair were out of sight. Ami turned to find Zach's gaze fixed on her. The look he wore was one of deep contemplation.

"I'm disappointed, Little Miss."

"W-why?"

"You don't smile like _that_ when you see me. You grimace and square your shoulders as if you were walking into battle." He stepped forward and pulled her into his office by her elbow, then shut the door behind them.

_Hic! Hic!_

Zach turned around and leaned forward into her space and peered into her face. "Hiccups again? You start whenever you see me. Am I that bad?"

"I get the hiccups when – _hic -_ I'm nervous," Ami admitted. The corner of his mouth immediately quirked up.

"So I make you nervous?"

Ami stared up at him helplessly. "Y-yes?"

"Forgive me for being forward, Little Miss."

"Hmm?" Ami asked distractedly. Any other thoughts vanished the moment Zach ran his index finger down the bridge of her nose. Then he rubbed her chin with his thumb.

"I'll settle for making you nervous. For now."

* * *

**AN: **Hmm. I didn't know where I was going to end up on this one. What do you think? Review and let me know!


	2. Wartime!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Startled, Ami shot up out of bed. Still disoriented with sleep, she managed to pull on a night robe and stumbled towards the door. Ami hesitated and took a deep breath to calm her clamoring senses before calling out to whomever was pounding on her door.

"Who's there?"

There was a muffled argument on the other side of the door before a voice called out, "Peace! One of our number is wounded. We request the help of the old healer who lives here."

Ami's mind raced with several possibilities. They either didn't know Theren was dead and had an ulterior motive or they really didn't know Theren had passed months before. So, she did the only thing she had time for – she told the truth.

"Old Theren is dead. He passed months ago. There is no healer now."

There was a silence on the other side of the door that Ami listened to intently. Then, a light moan of anguish. Ami's heart argued with her mind. Should she do what she ought? Even though she _should_ be safe on the Ainean side of the border, the Riad were not a people of mercy. If she opened her door to assist them, she might not make it through the night. Yet, Theren had taught her that her knowledge and skills of healing, were things that should not be hidden, when someone needed them. Besides, if they were Riad they would have come in by force without requesting her aid.

"Please, you must tell us where we can find another healer. Our brother does not have much time. We must _not _lose him."

This plea, more than anything, was the deciding factor. There was true feeling in that plea. Ami unlatched the wooden bar on the door and opened it. There were five men, two of which were carrying the wounded one. She looked up into the cool blue eyes of the man standing at her door then cast her gaze over the other four men, before keeping it on the man she was to care for. There was a shaft of an arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"There is no healer here, merely an apprentice but I will suffice. Come. Lay your man out on this bed here."

The men did as she ordered. The two carrying the men acted with haste and gentleness. The two other men kept their eyes on the proceedings and her. The man she'd spoken to, the one with dark hair was watching his wounded friend. The other man standing with him, kept his hard, grey gaze on her. His hair was almost as white as Theren's had been before his passing, but he could not be over thirty years! Ami cleared her throat and moved over to the bed to begin her examination. She would keep her eyes and ears open though. Observation, Theren had often said, was key to finding out what others often wouldn't say.

"What happened?" she inquired, her tone firm and controlled.

"We were ambushed. He took a poisoned arrow to his shoulder. That is his gravest injury."

She didn't look up to see who had spoken. Ami merely checked the man over before focussing on his shoulder. The speaker continued.

"We would've had one of ours heal him but we could not identify this poison. We are not of this land."

So they were not Ainean. Ami put this finding away with her other observations. "Help me remove his upper garments," she ordered. The biggest man, the one with long brown hair, kept in a braid immediately moved forward to do her bidding. The wounded one moaned in pain but once his garments were removed she looked for the signs that would tell her what she needed to know of this poison. _There! _She lifted his eyelids to find another symptom supporting her suspicion but was distracted for a moment by the green eyes that remained unfocussed. She mentally shook herself to focus on the situation at hand.

"I know what poison was used. I have what he needs," she explained to the men. Ami heard no sighs of relief but she felt the relief course through the room. "Still, the poison has had time to do its work. It will take some time to find out if he will recover."

"Do what you must, Apprentice." Ami looked up into the eyes of the man she'd spoken to first, for he had been the one to speak. "We must _not _lose him."

Ami nodded and settled in for the long night.

* * *

**AN: **Wartime!AU. I just want to keep writing in this AU. Haha! I love how Ami can appear mousy but underneath all of that is this strength and efficient competence. One of the reasons she is one of my favourite characters.

Please enjoy and review! Remember to check out the other Wartime!AU bits on my profile.


	3. Comic Geeks and Detective Princesses

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon or Nancy Drew.

* * *

Zach was a little disconcerted and out of his depth right now. Something about Ami always did that to him.

Right now, they were standing in his childhood home. Standing in his childhood room, to be exact. His grandmother was downstairs fussing over dinner and getting things ready for the evening. This was the first time he'd brought Ami home.

It was the first time he'd brought any girl home.

Zach watched Ami hold her hands behind her back and lean forward to peer intently at the various awards, pictures, posters and miscellaneous items all over his room. Zach loved that about her. The way she observed everything so intently and so seriously, only to miss some of the more significant things in life.

Like how deeply he was falling for her.

"You have a _lot_ of superhero comics, Zach," Ami remarked, offhandedly.

Zach shrugged. "I was a normal 90's kid. Comics, video games and a skateboard, that I only used twice, were must-haves. I _am_ a geek, could you expect anything less? " He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why? What did your room have a lot of?" He could tell, without seeing her face, that she was blushing.

"Princess stuff," she murmured. Ami cleared her throat and spoke more clearly. "I was _really _into princesses when I was younger but I also wanted to be a detective, you know, like Nancy Drew?"

Zach chuckled and leaned over to kiss the base of her neck. "I'm sure you were an adorable Detective Princess." He paused and then gently prompted her to turn around. Zach was about to get serious. "The real question is, will you Detective Princess take me, Superhero Comic Geek as a legit boyfriend? Of course, this arrangement will eventually include a ring, an aisle and a miniature fortune being spent on one day alone."

Ami smiled that soft smile that had Zach hooked. Her big blue eyes swung upwards towards the ceiling and she put her index finger to her now pursed mouth as she mulled his offer over.

"Does this mean that I get to keep you for my very own and have the option of eloping?"

Zach nodded. "And I get to keep you."

Ami went up on her tiptoes to give him a quick peck.

"In that case, I accept."

* * *

**AN: **I wasn't kidding about the mushy Bits, was I?

Thank you to the person who reviewed! I appreciate it :)

Be sure to check out my profile for the other stories! Please enjoy and review!


	4. Capture My Attention

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami finished tying the last balloon to the last chair. The decorations were all ready and with nothing left to do, she sat down on one of the chairs. She looked around at the other patrons of the restaurant and then at the preparations they'd made for Grandpa's surprise birthday party.

Ami hadn't been the first to arrive at the restaurant and begin preparing but the others had to pick-up some other guests, pick-up the birthday boy and tie up several last minute details. Ami being Ami had volunteered to stay at the restaurant and watch their tables. They were reserved but Rei hadn't wanted to leave the decorations and gifts unattended. One never knew, of course.

So, here she was twiddling her thumbs. She wondered how she could've forgotten to bring a book along, which was unusual for her. Ami's attention went to another large group that had taken up residence on the other side of the restaurant. There were people of all ages and of several different cultures. She supposed she probably looked ridiculous sitting alone at a table for way more than just one person.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

Ami snapped out of her musings and turned towards the hostess who'd called her. "Yes?"

The hostess gestured to a large cake sitting in a box behind her on another table. "Someone from your party dropped this cake off, did you want it in the fridge?"

Ami opened her mouth to respond but never got the chance to.

"Will you be sharing?"

Ami looked up at the male voice to see who'd spoken. He was tall, handsome and Ami liked that he had an open, charismatic smile. She smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, this is for a birthday party."

He pretended to pout and managed to look downcast. "You sure?"

Ami nodded, her smile growing a little wider. He sighed heavily. "All right, then. That's too bad. "

He continued on his way, which was to head towards the large group. Ami followed his progress until the hostess cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Ami exclaimed. "I'm sorry. Yes, putting the cake in the fridge would be lovely. Thank you."

The hostess motioned for one of the kitchen crew to help her with the cake and Ami was once again left on her own. She found her eyes continually straying towards the large group and towards one figure in particular.

Already, she could pick out his form from among the other men in the group. His strawberry blonde hair was a beacon. There were women too. Beautiful ones who seemed quite taken with his company. He did seem the type to be used to attention. Ami tried to keep her eyes from straying where she didn't want them.

Her help came in the form of everyone arriving at once, except for Rei and Jay who were bringing Grandpa. They finished everything in time for Grandpa's arrival.

* * *

The party was in full swing when Ami remembered she'd left her mother's card in her car. Linda hadn't been able to make the party tonight, she was on graveyard at the hospital for the next couple days.

Ami stepped out into the cool evening air and heard voices. She looked around and only spotted a man speaking with two women near her car. Ami moved towards her car only to find the man she'd been fixated on all evening leaning against her car. She sighed inwardly.

"Excuse me, I need to get into my car, please."

He apologized and moved away from her vehicle. The girls he was speaking to ignored her, only moving because he was moving. Ami nodded, knowing just what type of a guy he had to be. Despite her initial attraction, he was most likely a player. Not her type, at all.

She was attracted to the shy, bumbling types. The ones she could have intelligent conversations with. The_ one_ she had yet to meet.

Ami made her way inside, the card in her hand when she passed him standing in the lobby on his phone. She made sure to look in another direction and keep her eyes from his form.

Attraction faded. Genuine feelings didn't.

Still...

She looked over her shoulder for one last peek, only to find him looking straight at her.

* * *

**AN: **You might've noticed that I've named the chapters. This was to make it easier for you and me later on. Check out my profile for updates on the other Bits!

**Sadekuuro** - Thank you for the review! I appreciate it :)


	5. Fairy Tales

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Once upon a time...

* * *

"Your Grace! Your Grace!"

The Duchess of Linal looked up from the massive tome she was perusing to find her attendant rushing towards her table in the library. She peered up at her attendant who was almost hysterical and Ami's interest was piqued. She tossed her head to get her black-blue hair out of her eyes.

"What's the matter, Hilde? Please calm down."

Hilde merely began wringing her hands and moaning.

"Oh, it's come to the worst! Your cousin a-and the Queen! Oh, what are we to do? What are we to do?"

Ami took a deep breath and stood while motioning that Hilde come and take her seat. Hilde sniffled as she sat down heavily. She took a shuddering breath as Ami placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hilde did tend towards the dramatic.

"The Queen has summoned the Huntsman Grall to the palace."

"That isn't unusual, Hilde. He is at her beck and call. Grall does nothing without her say so."

Hilde began wringing her hands and looked at Ami with many emotions crossing her face. "Oh, you don't understand, your Grace! He's to escort your cousin to the winter palace. There will be a select guard accompanying them."

Ami didn't question Hilde's sources. Her intelligence network was one of the reasons Hilde was chosen as her attendant.

"Does Snow know about her part in this, yet?"

Hilde shook her head. "The princess is too sheltered, I fear." She sighed and put a hand over the and that Ami still kept on her shoulder. "Unlike you, your Grace, the Queen has kept her hidden away. The Queen is jealous of her beauty and has bided her time waiting for the right opportunity."

Ami nodded. As the Duchess of Linal, she knew this. As Snow White's cousin, she knew it. As the woman who was raised to stand in as a double for the rightful Queen, she knew it.

"Have all of the necessary preparations been made?"

Hilde nodded once more. "All who need to know have been told. The Princess will be taken to a safe house with the Diamond Dwarves. As our secret allies, she will be safe with them for a time. Your Grace, you will be taking the journey with the Huntsman." Hilde's voice trailed off sadly towards the end of her explanation.

"I can only be whom I was meant to be, Hilde."

"But your Grace, you have _much_ to live for."

Ami shook her head sadly. "Aside from you Hilde, I have no one else. Perhaps it would have been a better life, living as a sheltered princess."

"Oh, Your Grace, you can't say that!"

"You're right," Ami agreed. "I have had a good life. If this is how it ends, so be it."

Hilde put a hand over her mouth and wept as silently as possible. Ami couldn't find it in herself to feel any emotion regarding the situation. She supposed it would all hit her later, if at all.

"Come, tell me more. We don't have much time and we must prepare."

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so aside from **Round and Round**, these stories have been floating in my head for these characters. These will be Fairy/Folk tale mash-ups that are somewhat based on the stories they originated from...

I'm not very good at staying consistent with language from a certain time period, please bear with me!


	6. Fairy Tales 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami sat in her room gazing at the opulence she was surrounded by. All of it was her mother's influence, of course.

She then wandered about the room ran her fingers down the spines of her favourite books and smiling softly at her childhood toys. Ami knew she hadn't been the son that either of her parents had expected but she'd more than made up for it by looking as if she could be Snow White's double.

Ami paused at the full-length mirror that sat in the corner of her room and took in her appearance. She swept her long black hair over her shoulder. Ami took in her pale complexion that when paired with her elfin face, served to make her blue eyes seem larger. Her lips weren't quite as red, as Snow White's lips and her hair held blue tones that her cousin's hair did not but overall, the similarities were remarkable.

The resemblance had come from their mothers. Sisters who could not have been more different in temperament. Snow's mother had been a kind, gentle and elegant woman. In Ami's mind, a woman fit for the role of Queen.

Her own mother was regal in her own way. The difference was, her mother knew it too and spent her life making sure that everyone knew it as well. Ami shook her head. The mother she'd longed for, she'd never received for the sake of keeping up appearances.

Her father was a cunning man, very intelligent and very self-absorbed. All of her life, she knew, he'd only seen her as a way of moving up the social ladder. That thinking grew the more it became apparent that she resembled the princess. Oddly enough, she got along with him better than she did with her mother. At least he could and would have a conversation with her that had nothing to do with the latest fabrics and styles and gossip.

Ami returned to her bed and sat down. The hour was growing late but many things were milling around in her mind.

Living as a double for the princess had been an idea borne by the late king, Snow's father. After the passing of his wife, he'd begun to become paranoid about his daughter's safety. Ami was the younger between herself and Snow and after she was born, the king hatched his plan and began to implement it.

No one knew, except for a trusted select few, of his plans. Ami, would act as Snow's double at any time she was in danger, in order to preserve the royal line. She had often been brought to the palace under the guise of spending time with her cousin and she had done so, for the most part. They had shared a wonderful friendship growing up. Yet, she was also, during her stay at the royal palace, given instruction on what she was to become for her cousin. When Ami was a little older, Hilde was offered as a gift from the king, and Ami's parents had been so proud to be acknowledged by the king in such a way, they didn't question it once. Hilde was the king's way of keeping track of Ami, making sure all went as it ought. Ami couldn't really complain. Not when Hilde had become the only one in her life she could count on.

Several years after the death of Snow's mother, the giants began attacking the kingdom. What was once a thriving and prosperous kingdom began to weaken and grow brittle under the assault of this new enemy. The king attempted to make peace treaties with the giants or at least understand their sudden hostility towards his kingdom. All attempts were met with death and destruction.

Then, the king took on a new wife in a bid to help settle the kingdom and to benefit his daughter. The new Queen, Aurel, seemed to have swept into the castle and taken over everything in a matter of days. Ami's visits with Snow grew more and more sporadic until they barely visited anymore. Still, the king found ways to continue preparing her for her role outside the palace up until he passed a year ago.

Under Queen Aurel's reign, the weakened kingdom was forced to bear the weight of the queen's relentless search for more power and more resources to fuel that power. The people were downtrodden and weary but also too frightened of the Queen to do anything more than obey. She promised to keep the giants at bay if they followed her, and so far she'd done just that.

The Queen, a vain but beautiful woman, began to grow jealous of Ami's blossoming cousin and forced her into seclusion soon after her father's death. Almost immediately, plans were set into motion that would keep the princess protected at all costs. Including that of Ami's life.

Ami's eyes strayed towards the mirror once more. As always, she saw a reflection of herself and not of her cousin.

She sighed, knowing that it wouldn't count for much.

* * *

**AN: **Haha, one of the fairy tales this Bit is based on is quite apparent but there's more to come and you may be surprised! Stay tuned!

I forgot! Thank you **James Birdsong** for the review!

Please enjoy and review!


	7. Wartime! 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Zachari came to slowly, and disoriented but he was quite aware of the aches and pains all over his body. Particularly his right shoulder. He let out a long, slow hiss as he tried to sit up. Almost immediately, little hands were pushing against him gently, forcing him to lay back. His gaze met that of the exquisite little creature who must be his nurse.

"Where am I?"

"Old Theren's cabin."

"Theren, the healer?"

She nodded and looked him over before nodding once more, this time to herself. She leaned forward and pulled the dressing over his shoulder back lightly.

"Shouldn't you wait for the healer?" Zachari questioned nervously. The last thing he remembered was taking an arrow to his shoulder. Surely a wound of that magnitude called for a _full_ healer. She gave him a funny look before responding.

"Theren is no more."

"No more?" Zachari echoed uncertainly. "Then who-" He stopped mid-question when realized that there was only one other in the room and it was one of the men from the guard. Soren, was his name. He was sitting in a corner of the cabin, observing without directly watching them. Soren acted as makeshift healer when they had none. Malakai must've left him behind as a safety measure to make sure the little woman did not have the chance to play with his life. Zachari had no doubt that there were more men outside, unbeknownst to the woman. Soren shook his head, when Zachari looked at him, nodding towards the little woman.

He looked up in surprise at the women who was quietly cleaning his wounds. The woman paid his incredulity no mind and didn't seem to have in issue with him staring, so he took his fill. A question struck him and he wondered why he hadn't thought to ask it earlier.

"How did I come to be here?"

"Your friends brought you."

Zachari paused before replying. He spoke slowly when he did, wanting to know what she knew.

"Are they still here?"

She shook her head. "They had business to attend to but they were loath to leave you."

Zach inclined his head and focused his gaze on her face, as she'd kept her own gaze averted the entire time they'd been speaking. He wanted to know whether there was suspicious intent behind it.

"Do you know where they went?"

She shook her head.

"Do you know who they were? Who I am?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him in alarm. "You have no memory of your identity?" Her voice was slightly sharp, but gentled by the soft tones of her voice.

Zachari shook his head, choosing to be blunt. "I know who I am, do not worry yourself. I am asking if _you_ know who I am."

Something flashed in her eyes as she met his gaze squarely. "I ask no questions beyond those concerning the health of those under my care."

"Hmm," Zachari murmured. She looked at him for a moment more before turning back to her task. Zachari thought to try again. "Might I inquire as to the name of my saviour?"

She flushed and shrugged, not meeting his eyes.

"I am no saviour. Only an apprentice. You must be hungry. I've prepared some broth for you. Both of you." She acknowledged Soren with a nod and he inclined his head towards her.

Zachari realized her intent and allowed the subject change. He watched her as she went about her little cabin, comfortable and competent in her home. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you."

She paused and turned a startled gaze his way. They watched each other for a moment before she realized that she must respond.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**AN: **These WartimeBits will have a very sporadic view of the WartimeAU timeline. I'll be jumping back and forth and criss-crossing characters so you can tie them together but it might be better just to treat each one separate.

Thank you for the reviews! :)

Please enjoy and review...


	8. Stolen Moments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

_"This is your Captain speaking, on behalf of the flight crew I'd like to thank you for flying with Crystal Crescent Airlines. We hope to see you on another flight with us."_

Zach ran a hand through his already tousled hair, before rubbing his face in exhaustion. The Europe trip had been for business, a kind of networking trip, he supposed. This new business venture he was going into with Jay was proving to be a success, partly due to his formulas and calculations and partly due to Jay's business savvy.

Zach grabbed his bag out of the overhead compartment and began making his way out with the remaining passengers. This time, he'd gone on his own, without Jay because Jay had had other commitments to attend to at home. Zach had enjoyed Paris the most. Their prospective clients had been the most receptive in the so-called city of love.

Love. The word evoked images he was better off leaving behind in Paris. Images that mocked him now that he was home. A hand to hold. Soft lips to trace with his fingertips. Kisses, both soft and playful and slow and burning. The feel of a warm body and expensive sheets against his own body.

Zach cleared his throat and rolled his neck to re-direct his thoughts as he came up to the baggage claim area. He stood watching the passengers he'd exited the plane with finding their things and heading towards the arrivals terminal. In time, his own bag arrived. Zach grabbed it and turned to follow the crowd, but found that the extra weight seemed to slow his footsteps.

He scoffed at himself. He wasn't a child and hadn't been for quite a while. Zach couldn't hope to fool himself with his own excuses.

The group he'd been following emerged into the airport to happy yells and enthusiastic embraces. Dramatic homecomings, to be concise. Zach followed at a more sedate pace, looking for the one face he knew would be there waiting just for him.

Zach scanned the crowds but couldn't find whom he was looking for. Selfishly, tendrils of hope sprang up through the guilt that was starting to crowd his conscience. Perhaps she wouldn't be here. Maybe he could just grab a taxi home and not have to look into her eyes.

"Zach."

He felt her voice more than he'd actually heard it. As always, she didn't need to be loud to be heard. She said his name as if it was a fact or a statement. In that sweet voice of hers, he always hoped to hear more emotion but she never gave it to him.

Zach turned to find her standing behind him. What her voice never said, her eyes expressed loudly. There was a soft welcome there and a hint of happiness that he was home and standing in front of her.

Without thinking, he raised a hand and brushed aside her bangs before caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly before looking at his baggage behind him, never passing up a chance to be practical.

"The car's parked a level below." She held out a hand to take his carry-on bag from him. Zach tightened his hold on it and in a sudden burst of emotion dropped it to take her face in both hands. Surprised, her blue eyes widened and her lips parted in a silent 'o'. Once more, he brushed aside blue-black tendrils of hair before leaning down and giving her all that he had left.

These lips, this face, this woman could bring him to his knees. If she wanted to do so, that was. Zach pulled away and took in her flushed face, heaving chest and glistening eyes. He broke down.

"I met someone in Paris."

He watched as the pain that always seemed to linger in the depths of her eyes, surfaced. Zach knew her history, knew what her father's abandonment had done to put the pain there in the first place. Zach waited for a reaction. Anything. A slap. Tears. A tirade borne of hurt and bruised pride. She said nothing and then, "I'll take you home."

She turned and slowly made her way towards the doors. Zach watched her walk away and knew something had been decided in that pretty little head of hers. His eyes traced her dainty figure, her tense shoulders and the way she glided when she moved. He probably repulsed her.

"Ami," he whispered.

Despite the distance, she must've heard him because her steps faltered. Then she began walking away once again, leaving Zach behind.

He'd made a royal mess of things. Paris had merely been a fling. Zach scoffed at himself once more. The words 'merely' and 'fling' mocked him. His woman was walking away from him and regret was beginning to burn a hole in his chest.

Even more troublesome, he had no idea on how to get back to forever after.

* * *

**AN: **Ah...I don't like making the guys, bad guys. Mehhh.

Please enjoy and review!


	9. Fairy Tales 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

"Ami."

Ami looked up with a start before realizing it was only her father who had called out her name from the doorway to her room. She'd gotten carried away wtiting in her journal and hadn't even heard his approach.

"Yes, Father?"

He opened his mouth to say something before glancing around him and thinking twice about it. Fredrick, Duke of Linal, stepped into her room and closed the door behind him. He paced back and forth, hands behind his back, his gaze somewhere beyond the room.

"You're to marry your cousin, Lawrence." After this unexpected statement, he met her wide-eyed gaze. "I've just finished arranging it and this marriage would be to our advantage. Granted, Lawrence isn't, perhaps, what you would prefer-"

"I'll marry him as you wish, Father. Our lands and his wealth and court connections should serve each other well."

Frederick gazed intently at his daughter before shaking his head, a wry grin on his face. "Had you been born a boy..." He left his statement unfinished.

Ami bowed her head, but didn't return his smile. She knew well what he would've liked. For her to be born a male in order to carry on the name and think of ways to continually assert themselves closer to the throne and all of its power.

"Is there, perhaps, anything else you wish to discuss, Father?" Ami inquired.

Frederick grew pensive once more and stepped closer. He lifted a hand and made as if to caress the side of her face, but he never made contact with her face. He dropped his arm and sighed, but Ami wasn't sure as to what he was sighing for.

"Lawrence is a fool. He is easily controlled by his passions, the foremost of which, are his appetite for women and entertainment. You are a bright girl, you will have little trouble manipulating him as you have need. Your mother will not like the match but it is done. You and your mother will be taken care of."

Ami narrowed her eyes and tilted her head trying to understand the last sentence her father had let slip. Frederick noticed the look on her face and bid her good night, leaving Ami to her thoughts and her journal once again.

Her station afforded her with several choices for a possible match and her cousin was definitely the lesser of several evils. Yet, she acknowledged with a wry grin of her own, there might not be a wedding if things continued as they were between the Queen and Snow White.

There was a soft knock on the door and Ami knew who was on the other side immediately.

"Hilde! Come in!"

Hilde came in chest heaving and red-faced. "I've just been from talking to the palace, your Grace."

"And? Any news?"

Hilde paused to catch her breath and Ami gave her the chance. "The princess' birthday is coming soon. As the Queen does every year, she will permit you to visit the princess for the day. You will not be able to say anything to the Princess during this time – there are eyes and ears everywhere, mind you, your Grace."

"I'm well aware, Hilde," Ami chided.

"Pardon me, your Grace. Still, you must use this time to have the Princess acquaint you with what she will plan to do at the Winter Palace. We are not sure when the Huntsmen will attempt an attack against the Princess, but you will need to be prepared for any situation."

Ami nodded and put a palm under her chin. There was a short moment of silence as she pondered the information Hilde had just given her and then, "I'm to marry my cousin, Lawrence."

Hilde's eyes widened comically and Ami felt the corners of her lips lift in amusement.

"Oh, your Grace, not that-that-"

"I see no issue with the match. It would've been advantageous to both parties," Ami admitted. "It is not as if I will be able to see the match through. My priorities are a little different than my father's priorities."

Hilde fidgeted where she stood near the door and Ami shook her head. "You've always done as you've wished with me, Hilde. I see no reason to stop doing so now."

Hilde immediately made her way over to Ami and took her face in her hands. "I may only ever be a fool maidservant but I know this, your Grace, your life was meant to be lived. Find your adventure and conquer it by living. Fall in love and treasure it by living. It breaks my heart to hear you speak so lightly of death."

Ami looked away feeling that familiar gnawing feeling in her chest that seemed to grow everytime she contemplated her mortality. "I-I am not nonchalant concerning death, Hilde." She turned towards Hilde and self-consciously met her gaze, understanding that she was letting Hilde see the uncertainty she was constantly warring against within herself. "I'm actually _quite_ afraid."

Ami drew in a shuddering breath. "I would rather keep reality at a distance, i-it's easier that way."

Hilde's face fell as did several tears, which Ami caught sight of before Hilde pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, my dear girl. My dear, dear girl."

* * *

**AN: **Time has become a lot more free for me so hopefully, I'll be updating more regularly! Anyway, please let me know how this story is developing. I'd really appreciate hearing from you!

Please enjoy and review!


	10. Fairy Tales 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami woke from her slumber but didn't find herself in her room, where she'd fallen asleep. She was...outside? Looking around herself, she took in the warm sunlight filtering through the trees, warming her to the bones. Ami closed her eyes and opened them and then did so two more times. Was it a dream?

No, it couldn't be. A soft breeze toyed with several tendrils of her hair as it danced by. She felt the ground underneath her fingertips and the textures, the moisture, even the smells were _so _real. Ami's mind raced as she lay in the middle of this wood. Had she been found out? Where was the princess? Where was Hilde? What of the former King's plans? Was the Queen planning to toy with her before killing her?

Ami shut her eyes tight and drew in several deep breaths. She needed to calm down and take stock of her situation.

One breath.

Two breaths.

Three-

"There you are."

Ami's eyes shot wide open at the sound of a man's voice somewhere in the vicinity. Panicked, Ami sat upright and looked about her, finding no one.

"I've been waiting for you."

Ami kept looking about herself but still saw no one. Perhaps the man was speaking to someone else? He had a smooth voice, and though he spoke her tongue well, there was a slight lilt to his pronunciations. Ami recognized the slight accent but couldn't place it other than that it was from outside her lands. Suddenly hands grabbed her by her shoulders, not heavily but certainly enough to startle. Ami whimpered in fear at the unexpected contact.

"Don't be afraid. Never with me, Ami."

The voice, the mouth it came from, was right at her ear. Just _what _was going on?

"W-who are you?" she finally asked, just now gathering enough wits to speak.

The man chuckled and said nothing, simply sliding his hands down her shoulders until he held her hands. He was _so...intimate _regarding his treatment of her person. Ami was quite at a loss as to how to react so that when he stood from behind her, he helped her stand and her body followed his wishes without resisting. For a moment, Ami lay back against him as she took a moment to regain the use of her legs beneath her.

"I must show you something."

Ami hesitated but realized she had no other choice. What could she do, defenseless as she was, against this man who had her in his grasp? Wordlessly, she nodded and he placed his hands at her waist before he began walking, guiding her from behind. Ami's mind raced with the questions she should-could-needed to ask. Her mouth never once opened. All she could concentrate on was the feel of him behind her. How warm he was. How sturdy he was. How-

"There."

One of his hands left her waist to point to something in the distance. She followed the length of his arm and looked out to where he was pointing. There was a vine, but it wasn't just any vine, this was a massive _something_. The thickness of it was easily the size of several great trees put together. Ami lifted a hand to her mouth as she watched how it extended upwards, upwards, up past the clouds and perhaps even further.

"What-"

"Live to find the path. Live to find me."

All at once, control over her own body returned to her and she spun around to look at the man behind her. The light breeze kicked up and became something more dangerous as it seethed and twirled roughly around her. Ami tried to withstand it but had to close her eyes against the dust that it unsettled. The wind and other items from the wood around her buffeted her body and now she wouldn't dare open her eyes if she could. Ami found refuge in the darkness behind her closed eyelids, though she knew, logically, that standing there with her eyes closed could only work against her. Slowly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and as she tried to open her eyes and see what was happening, she found that she could not open them. Ami began to ascend into some feeling of weightlessness, and almost began to despair when she heard, "Remember! You must live!"

* * *

With a gasp, Ami shot up in bed. Frantically trying to catch her breath, she looked around and immediately felt relieved at the familiar sight of her room.

It had only been a dream.

Exhausted, Ami lay back down after realizing she had woken up quite early. The sun had yet to rise and so she could afford to lay in bed for a while longer. She placed a hand over her beating heart, taking comfort in the quick staccato beats that told her she was alive and despite the realness of the dream, it had been only that. A dream.

Ami allowed herself a moment of nothingness before letting her analytical mind do what it did best. She hadn't recognized the voice of the man and she certainly hadn't recognized the wood she'd been lying in.

Ami knew that there were no vines that reached the sky and grew to be larger than several great trees put together. Most of all, she knew that she'd never left her bed, so what could the dream have signified?

Perhaps it was the anxiety she'd spoken about with Hilde before going to sleep. Or perhaps it was a build-up of several things in her mind, finding release through vivid dreams. She lay there for several minutes running through the dream, how vivid it was and what she could possibly glean from it.

Whatever it was, eventually it couldn't stand against the mighty pull of sleep, as Ami's eyelids grew heavy once more and she settled into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**AN: ** The more I write, the more I figure you might not even be able to guess my mash-ups because they're almost unrecognizable right now. Ha...please hold on for the ride anyway!

Please enjoy and review!


	11. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami walked into her ensuite bathroom and immediately felt the weight of today's troubles begin to slide from her shoulders. That didn't mean that the tightness in her shoulders left, or the soreness in her feet from heels she'd worn, _on the weekend_. The party had been on Saturday and it was now Wednesday.

Mina had had one of her 'networking' parties over the weekend. As much as Ami had tried to bow out, with the excuse of...actually, she hadn't had the energy to make up an excuse. She'd simply begged Mina to let her stay at home, enjoying a night of solitude and relaxation. Ami knew that she more than deserved an evening alone with herself. It'd been a long, hard week but she couldn't complain. Her little photography business was growing and at this rate she would need to hire an assistant soon.

Ami leaned over her tub and turned the faucets, pulling up the sleeves on her robe as she felt the water temperature. She adjusted the faucets as she wished until she was satisfied. Ami put in the stopper and when it got to a certain level, poured in some of her favourite bath oils. She then sat perched on the edge of the tub and waited patiently until the tub filled up.

Ami's mind returned to the events of the weekend. Naturally, Mina had insisted that it was her choice whether she wanted to come or not and their conversation ended soon after. As expected, Mina immediately followed that up with guilt-trip phone calls from Serena, Lita and even Rei, in that order. Serena, for all of her sweet smiles, had little trouble guilt-tripping Ami when needed. Lita had used the excuse that Ami was the only one who could help her stay level-headed around Nate, her on-and-off again boyfriend. Rei's involvement had been a surprise and she'd only needed to mention one thing: _'He's going to be there, Ames.'_

The water sloshing close to her fingers reminded her that she needed to turn off the faucet. She closed her eyes and sniffed appreciatively at the cloud of french vanilla that now filled her bathroom. Ami removed her robe and without hesitation, lowered herself into the tub. She breathed a sigh of relief as the warm, almost hot, water flowed around her body. Ami dunked herself once, twice and then settled back against the bath cushion she had, intent on enjoying the moment she could call her own.

_Rrring! Rrring! Rrring!_

Ami rolled her head to the side and eyed her cell phone. There were only four souls in this world that would dare call her on Wednesday evenings after eight pm. With her luck, it was all four of them. At once. She debated whether to answer or not but the phone stopped ringing. Ami held her breath.

_Rrring! Rrring! Rrring!_

Sighing at the non-existent chance she now had of having a quiet evening, she grabbed the towel she always left nearby and answered her phone, putting it on speaker. All she needed now was to drop her phone in a bathtub full of water.

"Hi girls," Ami greeted tiredly.

"Hey sweetie!" Mina greeted. There was a bit of squabbling in the background.

"Ames, it's me!" Serena chirped.

"And me," Lita drawled.

Ami smiled despite herself. "No Rei, tonight?"

"I'm here too, hon. We're on a three-way right now. I'm just working on a script. My input may or may not be non-existent," Rei explained.

"Just like my quiet evening," Ami murmured under her breath, but Mina's sharp ears still caught it.

"Quiet evening, nothing. Things need to be discussed. The girls are with me but Rei decided to be a loner tonight."

The only answer from Rei was an unamused snort that had Ami chuckling.

"Aww, leave her be," Lita spoke up. "Do your thing, girl."

"I will, Lita."

"Ami, hon, are you using the french vanilla stuff I gave you, right now?"

Ami nodded before realizing that they couldn't see her. "Yes, Serena. It's lovely, thank you. In fact, thank you _all _for calling me after eight on a Wednesday evening."

"No problem. Let me know when you need more, we've got a sale on at the boutique right now. You know, Darien tells me that Zach loves _everything _vanilla flavoured."

There was a beat of silence and then, "Girl, why is Darien telling _you _that. That's just messed up."

Serena sputtered for a bit before Lita came to her rescue. "Ah, sweethearts talk about all sorts of weird things with each other. It's just what they do."

Rei continued baiting Serena, smugly commenting, "I bet, she couldn't resist digging up some information she could use for matchmaking."

"Yes, yes, I admit it!" Serena exclaimed, getting good and huffy. "These two are taking _forever _to get together."

"_I _think it's sweet," Lita crooned.

"You _would_," Mina teased. "That's only because you're always spoiled by the one of the sweetest men on this earth."

Lita sighed and every girl gave her a moment.

"I gave in and decided to see him later this week. He just won't let things be after our last argument. He hates when we fight."

There were whoops and hollers and Ami could almost _hear _Rei rolling her eyes with a smile on her face as they all listened to Mina and Serena celebrate on Lita's behalf.

Lita cleared her throat. "_I _hate when we fight. I just can't help keeping the poor man at a distance."

"It's easier that way, right?" Ami murmured.

Someone sighed, but Ami couldn't tell who it was.

"My issues aside," Lita began. "I think you need to be more forward with this, Ami!"

"It took her three months of seeing him every morning at the coffee shop to finally learn his name. I think it's safe to say this is the pace we can look forward to for the next development," Rei commented.

Ami opened her mouth to object but found that it was the truth. She wiggled her toes and fingers under the hot water, distracting herself.

"I'm just trying to help when I ask Darien these things. He's a colleague of Darien's and that's why I vouch for the guy. If Darien says he's a good guy, then you can bet he is," Serena defended her actions.

"Cool down, babe. No one is questioning your man," Mina soothed. "Ami, I just can't stand it. You took off so quickly after the party on Saturday night. Did you talk to Zach? Did he talk to you? I was too busy with other guests," Mina whined.

"You're whining, Mina."

"I know it, Rei."

Ami contemplated sinking underneath the water and staying there for a while. They wouldn't miss her...

"Stop avoiding it, Ami," Mina ordered. "Spill."

Ami's mind went back to Saturday night. She turned red despite herself and her traitorous body began tingling despite the objections of her mind, at just the mention of Zach.

"I wonder if discussing this with you ladies makes it worse than it is in my mind," Ami contemplated out loud.

There were murmurs of disagreement but the girls gave her a chance to collect her thoughts. They knew how much work it generally took to pry any information out of her. Tonight, though, she was ready to talk.

"He was talking to Nate when I walked in. Zach didn't see me at first because he was facing away from me. Nate gestured towards me and waved-"

"That's my man," Lita gushed.

"Shhh!"

Rei, most likely.

"Umm, yeah, he waved at me and Zach turned and we just stared at each other. Like we always do. He looks at me like he wants to say something but he never seems to gather the nerve. I never gather the nerve to do more than act as if he doesn't affect me like he does. So we smile at each other and skirt around each other the entire evening." At the end of her vent, Ami huffed out a sigh of frustration and shifted in the tub, letting the water slosh around her, mirroring her feelings regarding this man. "He makes me feel...well, he makes me feel like I've never felt for another man before. I can imagine things with this man – I can imagine living life with him and I've never done that with anyone before. This is scary and frustrating and-"

"ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY AWESOME!" Mina shouted as Serena and Lita whooped and hollered in the background.

"I have never, I repeat, _never_, heard you say so much about a man," Rei said, in all seriousness.

"Oh, this is more serious than I thought!" Serena gushed.

"You two are so _cute!_" Lita sighed.

Ami bit her lip and brought her hands to her face. Yet, she supposed, if she couldn't tell these four women about this, who else could she tell?

"Why can't you just tell him that he's so sexy, he gives you hives!" Mina suggested excitedly.

"Yeah, that's a _brilliant _idea, Mina," Rei intoned.

Ami sighed. "That happened twice and you all know that I don't get hives from love notes anymore."

"Well, maybe you should initiate something. I mean, men always seem so aggressive but they need to know their attentions are being returned. They get insecure too." Lita explained.

"That was deep, Lita."

"Thank you, Mina."

"All right, we're going to let the poor girl enjoy her bath and her quiet evening. We've intruded on her enough for tonight. Ami, you're too precious for heartbreak. Don't force yourself to initiate something you don't really want to get into and aren't ready for. We say these things but it's your life at the end of the day," Rei advised.

There was another beat of silence.

"We just want to see you happy and if Zach does it, then we're for it. I'll tell Darien to hint to Zach that you need to be pursued more conspicuously, if you want?" Serena offered.

Ami smiled, a feeling of warmth blooming in her chest at the gratefulness she felt having friends like these.

"I love you girls but I'm going to enjoy the rest of my bath, now."

Everyone said their goodbyes leaving Ami to the quiet of her bathroom once more. She submerged herself once more before surfacing and running her hands over her face and through her hair.

One thing was for sure. If there was a road that she had to walk with Zach, they would initiate it together.

...It just might take a bit of time.

* * *

**AN: **Just a little fun with the girls.I should have some more up this week.

Please enjoy and review!


	12. In the Silver Millenium

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami lingered on her communicator before ending the call with her parents. She raised a hand to her ear and pressed the earring that was part of Mercury's state-of-the art technology. Her holo-visor faded from before her eyes, but the look on her parents' faces as they bid her farewell stayed imprinted on her mind's eye.

She sighed and looked about her rooms, here on the Moon. Was she truly becoming complacent? Queen Selenity knew where Mercury's loyalties lay as well as where their interests lay. While, she performed her duties as one of the Princess'' guardswomen, she was required to oversee the development and growth of the newest Mercurian laboratory. This laboratory, built with the finest and for the finest, was housed within the palace and as the Director, the burden was heavy on her shoulders.

Speaking of, she rolled her shoulders and stood to stretch. Ami hadn't thought that her conversation with her parents had actually been that long. She'd updated them on the latest developments that would be worth their attention but left the details in the paperwork that she'd sent just that morning to one of their Ministers. Perhaps, she'd spoken a tad bit too much of her fellow guardswomen and the Princess. She may have shared a funny story or two, though she hadn't drawn any laughs, nor had she expected to.

They were disappointed with her performance thus far. They'd acknowledged her service on the Moon and even her rise to the title of Director at the laboratory. Ami had always known what they expected of her and saw nothing against fulfilling those expectations. That was, until she'd been exposed to the vastly different views of the rest of the galaxy.

Suddenly, her words had power, her choices had larger consequences and she could no longer be the dutiful, obedient daughter she'd been raised to be. To fulfill her obligations to some loyalties, she'd simply had to let go of some of her other obligations. To better guard the Princess, the women she'd come to tentatively call her friends had to come together as a cohesive unit. A unit that could act seamlessly as one, in and out of danger. Becoming that cohesive unit had required more time and attention...and more of her heart than she'd first calculated.

Ami raised a hand to her temple. Her thoughts were beginning to melt into an emotional mess. She made her way over to her desk and the paperwork she had yet to finish before her next deadline.

Sometimes, it all seemed to never stop.

* * *

**AN: **So, I wanted to continue doing vignettes with the girls and I actually dipped into the SilMil universe! I'm surprised because I'm generally hesitant to do so. It won't happen often. Eventually, I will get to doing vignettes with the guys...eeeeeventually.

I made up the term "holo-visor" because I can't remember what Ami calls it. Now it just sounds lame. Oh, well. (Star Trek TNG...bahahaha, such a fangirl.)

Please enjoy and tell me what you think!


	13. Your Microscope or Mine?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Sailor Moon.

* * *

Ami placed her middle finger on the bridge of her glasses and pushed up. This pair kept sliding down her nose and it was becoming quite annoying. She would've had no problem with her regular pair of glasses but there were her back-ups. Her regular pair had become casualties of Mina's latest fashion inspiration and until inspiration stopped striking, she was stuck with this pair. Speaking of which, Ami placed her middle finger on the bridge of her glasses and pushed them up sullenly.

She shifted on the lab stool she was seated on and looked over her detailed notes and then referred to one of the several texts she had laid out on the desk before her. Her brow furrowed as she looked for the one item of data that continued to elude her. Ami sighed lightly in frustration. Labs didn't usually take so long. Generally, she came in, looked over the assignment, completed it and then looked it over before handing it in – all without problems. For some reason, there was no focus, no drive and no energy today.

It didn't help that she'd stayed up several nights in a row helping the girls prepare for midterms. Ami had already been prepared for her own, but wasn't one to say no to extra prep time, or spending time with her girls. So, perhaps lack of sleep was a factor in this lack of _everything._

Her stomach burbled loudly and she quickly pressed a hand to it, cheeks reddening as she glanced about herself. There was no one to notice, but as she glanced at her watch, she realized much more time had passed by than she'd initially though. Hunger was definitely another factor.

Ami thought about grabbing something to eat but instead, placed a hand under her chin, after adjusting her glasses once more, and made herself comfortable leaning an elbow on one of the textbooks. She idly stared at a point off in the corner of the lab. Truth be told, her mind was wandering because of one man. One man, who'd sent her so far out of her routines and tried and true methods of living life. He poked and prodded at Ami, made her question the way she approached things and the way he approached things. He made her think she could be a woman in ways she hadn't considered before. Ami understood that she had appeal and she was wanted and sought after but he gave her space as well. He understood Ami's need to learn for herself where everything stood in their...relationship. It wasn't as if this was something out of the blue for her. He'd taken his sweet time wooing her, because quite frankly, Ami had taken a while to get used to the idea of his presence in her life.

She thought of his strawberry blonde hair, piled into a messy ponytail (that he'd probably run his hands through repeatedly) when he was coming out of an intense class. Ami thought of his playful smile and the gentle ways he was _always _touching her. Her mind wandered a while, thinking of the many little ways he made her laugh and unconsciously, she ran her fingers over her bottom lip. That one errant curl at the top of his head and just everything about him made her want to kiss him.

"A lot on your mind, Little Miss?"

Ami yelped and nearly fell over backwards off the stool, except that a strong pair of arms that caught her just before large hands slid down to adjust her hips on the stool. She merely leaned back against Zach's broad chest, recognizing who it was as she inhaled the warm, bright citrus-y scent that was all him. He chuckled and she smiled as she felt his chest shake with his amusement.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know," Ami breathed as her heart rate returned to normal.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I have something for you but you'll have to pack up and come with me."

Ami closed her eyes for several seconds and hummed her agreement. She supposed she could've offered up some kind of resistance and played hard-to-get but that wasn't who she was with him. He understood it and she did too. They'd come too far for that.

It took no time, with Zach's help, to get packed up. Then her hand was in his and he was leading her through the hallways, towards the cafeteria.

"You don't have class today, Zach?"

"It was optional today. A come-if-you-need-it type of day." He shrugged. "I didn't need it."

Ami rolled her eyes behind him noting, not for the first time, the differences between them. She would've been at the review class, sitting in the front row, taking detailed notes.

As they came up to the closed cafeteria doors, Zach stopped and turned to face Ami.

"It's a surprise," he explained before stepping around so that he was behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

He led her forward and they paused before Ami could hear the sound of the doors opening. There were several footsteps that Ami knew weren't theirs so Zach must've gotten help from someone or several people. He stepped in close behind her and Ami took it as a signal to move forward. When he thought they were ready, he pulled her to a stop and pulled his hands from her eyes.

She took in the picnic blanket spread across one of the tables in the cafeteria. There was a decent-sized selection of finger-food type sandwiches – plenty of her favourite types, she noted. Fresh strawberries and whipped cream, sat in separate bowls waiting for her to dig into. Ami spun around, a hand at her mouth, touched by Zach's impromptu picnic, all for her.

Zach, looking sheepish now, rubbed the back of his head, glancing down at their feet. "I figured you probably hadn't eaten yet and I just – you know, I missed you today, so I thought that I would put this together because the guys kept saying I was all talk and no action. This isn't even about the guys, it's about you and me-"

Ami put his rambling speech to a stop with a finger to his lips. She stepped in closer and peered up at him, from above the frame of her glasses. His green eyes warmed as she continued her perusal of his face. Her lips twitched as his gaze dropped to her lips before rising back up to her eyes, once, twice and a third time.

Finally, Ami reached up and lightly grabbed Zach's chin with her thumb and forefinger. She brought his face down to a comfortable level and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Zach hummed his approval and she smiled when he eagerly began to reciprocate, bringing his arms around to hold her to him tightly. She slowly wound her arms around his neck, going on her tiptoes to be able to reach him better.

Whooping and cheering began from somewhere around them and Ami belatedly realized that there may have been other students still present in the cafeteria. She pulled away from the kiss, enjoying the slightly glazed look she'd left on Zach's face for a few seconds. Then, without looking at the onlookers Ami buried her flaming face in his chest. Zach chuckled and placed a kiss on the top of Ami's head.

"You're too distracting, you know," Ami mumbled into his chest.

"So are you, Little Miss. So are you."

* * *

**AN: **A bit of a romantic break for me, a bit of a romantic bonus for you? Consider this a thank you for sticking around :)

Talk to me!


End file.
